Ryuma x Kagome
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Takes place during Episode 14. Short Story. One Shot.


_**Episode 14**_

Ryuma had been taunting Yakumo about her fear of snakes at their 'wedding' when two doors slammed opened; one from in the castle, the other leading inside. In came two people, one a man of legend, the other a female looking remarkably like Yakumo.

"Ryuma, please, do not kill her. Please I beg you."

"Kagome, you know I must. For she is the destroyer of my world, so long as she influences Mushrambo." With that said he threw a sai at Yakumo.

The female, now known as Kagome, threw herself in front of it, falling until Mushrambo caught her at the will of Yakumo.

Yakumo asked "why? Why did you do it?"

As blood gathered in her mouth, she answered. "The people of Enterra never knew that Dr Tatsuro had twins... One with his brown hair, the other with their mother's black hair. The only ones who knew were myself and Ryuma..."

Yakumo's hand flew to her mouth. "Why would papa keep that from me?"

Kagome coughed, "to protect his little angel. Five hundred years I have waited to meet you again, Yakumo, just to say goodbye." she looked at the one holding her. "So you are the legendary Mushrambo. You were an excellent choice for a protector to my sister." she coughed again before pulling away from Mushrambo and heading to Ryuma, but the Enterrans got in her way. She sighed. "Can I not talk to Ryuma once more peacefully?"

One said "no you are human."

She laughed maniacally and a wave of energy swept over them. "I am no ordinary human. Now get out of my ways fools."

They refused but Ryuma ordered their compliance. Kagome walked forward slowly before looking to Mushrambo. "You may want to get her away from here."

He shook his head, mentally, thinking, '_I can't leave you with him.'_

Kagome chuckled. "You can't help who you fall for, can you?" she continued forward and cupped Ryuma's face, pulling him closer. He looked into her eyes. "You're a fool Ryuma.

"How is that?"

"Because you went after the one person I've protected for five hundred years." With that said, she kissed the Lord of Reptiles, shocking everyone, including Mushra, Sago and Kutal. She pulled away. "Perhaps we shall meet again, Ryuma darlin."

He brushed his hand over her face. "Perhaps."

She nodded, accepting it. "Love you Ryuma, and have for a while now."

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep now. We will meet again, whether in this life or the next is unknown."

She nodded and looking towards Yakumo, she smiled as her last breath shuttered out, her head lolling on his arm.

He gently laid her down and Yakumo ran out the room, tears streaming down her face. Mushrambo quickly defeated Ryuma and Grandorra before heading outside, to finish off Yakumo. However, she destroys the dark card and rests on him, crying. The kittens and Hakuba returned to see them.

Rei, Sen, and Este asked Mushrambo, "what's wrong with Yakumo?"

Mushrambo didn't answer. Yakumo pulled away after a few more minutes. "Hakuba?"

"Yes, Yakumo?"

"Why would father hide something from me?"

Hakuba, knowing what she was talking about, replied, "to protect you. Your sister, Kagome, would have overwhelmed you."

"And I just watched as she died Hakuba! In the arms of Ryuma!"

"Oh dear...she fell for him, did she?"

Yakumo sat, "so it seems."

"She's not in pain anymore."

They looked at Hakuba. "what do you mean?"

Hakuba looked at them, "Whereas Yakumo was born healthy, Kagome was born chronically ill. The doc thought she wouldn't last long, however she proved him wrong. She pulled through but you father didn't want to risk putting you both together and you getting ill so he put you in separate chambers."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "And you didn't think that she would feel lonely, with no one there for her?"

Hakuba looked at her, shocked. "I thought it would be helpful for her to be with you. You were both hit with a shard of the meteor. I thought it benefit the both of you and help heal her but his assistant argued."

She sat and wept for her. Mushrambo went back into the trio and Kutal, being the tallest, gathered her in his arms and held her as she wept. "There there Yakumo. She's been watching over you for a long time."

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He continued, "did you not hear her call Ryuma a fool, for going after the one person she's protected for five hundred years? She has always been watching over you. She will always be watching over you."

They heard a voice in the wind. _**He's right Ku-Ku; I will always, always be with you. You are my baby twin. Perhaps the Celestial Guardians will revive me in the near future, so you can be at peace. Take care of that male of yours and those friends. You have a long journey to reach Shinzo; but I know you can do it. I know you can.**_

The wind stopped blowing. Yakumo wrapped her arms around Kutal, burying her face in his neck. "Ka-Ka...Ka-Ka..." Kutal rubbed her back.

Este asked "Uncle Kutal, who was that voice?"

"Yakumo's twin sister..."

_And they stopped talking of it but none forgot. Whenever Yakumo needed strength, she asked the Celestial Guardians and Kagome. It was often granted; Kagome sent her powers to her to help her defeat Lanacuras._

_**THE END**_

Ryuma and Kagome were reunited.

Kagome and Yakumo met again, under better circumstances, picking up as if they've known each other for ages.

Mushra meet Kagome formally, not as part of Mushrambo.


End file.
